Jurassic Fuck
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH boy/boy The story of what happened on the island when the boys got a break from running away from dinosaurs. 18
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Fuck

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Jurassic World. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Also if you haven't seen the movie, this probably will be confusing.

Despite what it looked like, Zach loved his brother and it was because of that he was so aggressive to him, as to not let Gray see his true feelings. The problem was at times Zach felt more than brotherly love feelings towards Gray and that scared him.

But it was during their short time on the island that things changed between them.

Zach and Gray had just escaped Zara by running away when she wasn't looking. The pair slowed down when they were well enough away from her.

They went and saw the T-rex being fed before stopping at a few other attractions, until they made it to the gyrospheres.

While briefly waiting in line Zach pretended to be looking at some girls but was actually looking at his brother's reflection in the gyrosphere. Zach loved to stare at his brother, his shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Zach's phone was filled with pictures of Gray he had taken without him knowing.

After only a few minutes of waiting the sphere was ready thanks to Aunt Claire's status.

The two were off and ready riding through the fields alongside giant dinosaurs. Gray was having the time of his life and so was Zach seeing his brother light up like that.

It was only when they announcement that the ride was closed made Gray's face fall. Zach couldn't have that. Zach convinced Gray to continue on their ride and they were off once more.

They only stopped when they saw a big gate broken open, Zach lead the sphere straight though the gap stopping at a heard of Ankylosaur's but with an extra special guest.

After a lot of screaming and yelling the pair were off and racing away from the Indominus only to be stopped by a giant waterfall. After a moment of convincing from Zach, they jumped.

When it was safe to come out of the water they swam to the muddy bank and crawled their way out, laughing at their narrow escape.

Zach looked at his brother and fearing that neither of them may make it back to the park safely he went for it.

Zach grabbed the back of Gray's head and pushed himself onto Gray's lips. Zach slipped his tongue in as he kissed a shocked Gray. But to Zach's surprise Gray did not pull away.

The pair lay there for minute embraced on the muddy bank before breaking away at the sound of a roar in the distance. They looked at each other, eyes wide and confused before pushing the thought to the back of their minds, struggling to their feet and resuming their journey back to the park.

After a while of walking and hiding from any sudden noise they reached the original park. While the boys were fixing the car, Zach spoke up 'hey, I'm sorry about before, I got caught up in the moment' Zach didn't pull his focus from the car to look Gray in the eyes.

'That's okay, I actually enjoyed it' Gray said walking around to Zach's side of the car, 'and id be okay if you wanted to do it again' Gray continued timidly now his turn to look away from his brother.

Zach stopped his work on the car and turned to face his brother looking at the floor. Zach squatted down in front of his brother and pulled Gray's head up with his hand so they were eye to eye.

Gray closed his eyes as Zach leaned forward and planted his lips onto the younger man. Their tongues fighting for dominance.

Zach pulled Gray's shirt up and over his head placing his big hands onto his brother's waist. Gray, as most younger brothers do, copied his brother by pulling off Zach's shirt and putting him slim hands onto Zach's waist.

Zach smiled at his brother as their lips were reunited. Zach pulled at Gray's belt until it gave and his shorts dropped to the ground leaving Gray in his dinosaur underwear.

Zach was harder than a dinosaur bone seeing his brother standing there. Zach grabbed Gray's bulge and massaged it. Which made Gray cum instantly leaving a wet patch in his underwear and some on Zach's hand.

'Im sorry' Gray said quickly looking embarrassed, 'haha, that's okay' Zach laughed as he brought his hand to his lips licking off the small amount of cum that had leaked through.

'We better get back to fixing this car' Zach said not wanting to push his brother too much, 'but what about you? Gray questioned, 'don't worry about me' Zach said looking back to the car.

Gray kneeled in front of Zach and yanked down his pants, Zach turned so his back was leaning against the car, 'what are you? Zach asked, 'returning the favour' Gray said.

Before Zach could respond Gray yanked down Zach's underwear and his cock bounced into Gray's face, 'you don't have to do…OH FUCK' Zach moaned as Gray put Zach's cock into his mouth and started sucking.

Gray had never given a blowjob so he could get down very far and his teeth scraped a few times but Zach had never received a blowjob so he had nothing to compare it to.

Gray played with Zach's balls as he awkwardly tried to suck as much of Zach's cock as possible but only getting about 2 inches into his mouth.

'Fuck Gray' Zack moaned 'how did you know to do that? Gray released Zach's cock long enough to answer 'You don't just think I use my computer to look at dinosaurs do you?

Zach was smiling ear to ear, despite their life or death situation Zach wouldn't have had it any other way.

Zach being an inexperienced teenager didn't last much longer than Gray did. 'Oh fuck Gray I'm gonna cum, let go'. Gray pulled of his cock but didn't get away in time, not that he wanted to.

Zach exploded his huge built up load all over Gray's face and still open mouth. Zach was convulsing against the car as he moaned Gray's name.

Gray licked his lips as he stood to his feet, Zach immediately embraced his brother and kissed him tasting his own load in Gray's mouth.

The pair were still in embrace when they heard a distant roar that was closer than the last one. They quickly broke apart remembering the dire situation and cursing at themselves for being so reckless.

The pair hurriedly got dressed, Gray wiped his face with his sleeve, while Zach used his finger to wipe away one last streak of cum bringing his finger to his brother's mouth to lick clean.

They spent another few minutes getting the car ready and were once again off and racing.

And that's end of chapter one, I love the Jurassic Park movies and have been eager to write about them so I finally did it, I hope you enjoyed it. I will being writing more chapters not sure how many, it depends if this chapter does well. Let me know what and who you want to see next. But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jurassic Fuck

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Jurassic World. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged, I saw the review for the last chapter and it's definitely a possibility for the future.

This story isn't going to follow the movie, because they Zach and Gray got back to the park way too soon, so hopefully it'll still be good.

Owen and Claire reached the old park moments after Gray and Zach had sped off in the jeep.

Owen looked around at the fresh print marks and got on his hands and knees examining a big streak of white goo on the floor.

Owen smelt it and knew immediately what it was, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Claire wasn't looking and gave the cum a big lick, releasing a little moan at the taste of fresh young cum.

He quickly swiped away the evidence with his sleeve so Claire wouldn't see it and ask questions.

After a few moments the Indominus arrived and their battle continued.

As Zach and Gray drove closer to the park Zach thought about what just happened. He couldn't have been happier and scared at the same time.

On the one hand their entire lives were on the line, but on the other hand he got to feel his brother, feel his body and it was great.

Zach thought that if near death experiences were the only kind he could have with his brother, he was happy.

Zach reached his hand over and placed on Gray's thigh giving it a little squeeze and looked at him.

Gray smiled at Zach before letting out a scream as he saw them about to hit a huge rock. Zach slammed the breaks and they came to a stop just before hitting it.

'Are you okay? Zach questioned immediately taking his brothers face in his strong hands. Gray put his hand over Zach's, 'I'm okay, calm down' Gray hopped out the car to examine the rock.

But it wasn't a rock, after looking more closely it was the back of giant long neck dinosaur that had been killed by the Indominus.

Gray started to well up with tears seeing the gentle giant dead. Zach quickly blinked away a tear needing to be strong for his brother.

Zach got onto his knees in front of Gray and took his face in his hands once more. 'it's okay' Zach said calmly, 'he's okay, nothing can hurt him now' Zach flicked the hair out of Gray's eyes and wiped away the tears.

Zach leaned in and kissed his brother passionately, 'he's with his family' Zach said before kissing him again. Gray stopped crying and kissed his brother back letting his arms fall over his shoulders.

'We need to keep moving okay' Zach said. 'Let's go' Gray replied wiping his eyes and moving away.

The boys retook their positions in the car to reassess where to go. The dinosaur was blocking the road and the surroundings were too dense to drive through.

Owen and Claire had escaped the Indominus and were back looking for the boys. As the pair manoeuvred thought the thick bush Claire's heel caught on a root causing her to trip and land hard.

She gasped in pain not wanting make any noise, Owen was at her side assessing her, she tried getting up but couldn't because her ankle was badly injured.

'Shit' Claire said, 'wait here' Owen said, 'wait, where are you going? Claire demanded, 'I'm going to go and find the boys, they can't be too far ahead, this area is way too dense for the indominus, you'll be safe here Claire, I promise you' 'just hurry' was all Claire could say back.

The boys had abandoned the car having no more use of it, there were a little way into the bush before they reached a clearing. 'Let's stop here for a few minutes' Zach said exhausted, he still hadn't recovered from the first lot of running the endured.

Gray was silently thankful to stop, but didn't say anything to look stronger than he was.

The boys collapsed onto their back in middle of the clearing, looking up at the bright blue sky, listening to the wind rush through the trees. 'This really is a beautiful island' Gray said.

Zach rolled over so he was hands and knees over Gray, Zach leaned down and kissed his brother, leaning on one hand Zach reached his free hand down to his pants and released his cock.

Zach moved up so his legs were a round Gray's face and his cock resting straight on Gray's face.

Gray laughed and let his tongue fall out licking all the shaft he could reach with his limited mobility.

Zach bent his cock downwards and slammed it into Gray's mouth. Gray was gagging and trying to break free, but Zach was in oblivion the feeling of Gray's contracting throat tight against his shaft.

It was a few moments before Zach realised he was choking Gray. Zach launched himself off Gray, like a cat jumps straight up when scared.

Zach apologised to Gray for getting lost in the moment. 'You know I actually didn't hate it' Gray said with a laugh 'getting rough was exciting'.

'What do you watch on that computer of yours? Zach laughed before stripping naked while his brother did the same. 'You don't wanna know' Gray smiled walking over to Zach.

Gray leaned on his toes, and kissed his brother who kissed him back eagerly. Zach broke the kiss as he fell to his knees in front of his brother.

Zach gently grasped Grays cock with a gasp at the feeling of finally seeing and touching his dream in all its glory. Zach slowly placed the tip onto his tongue before swallowing it down into his throat effortlessly.

Gray closed his eyes shut tight in ecstasy, he clenched all his muscles to stop from cumming but the pleasure was just too intense. Gray exploded his second load of the day into Zach's surprised mouth.

Zach nearly blew his own load at the taste of his brother. Zach swallowed the entire load savouring the taste in his mouth, the sweet warm cum of his brother gently gliding towards his stomach making him feel warm.

Zach didn't let the cock out of his mouth until his brother pulled away from too much sensitivity on his cock.

'Shit' Gray said 'I did it again', Zach smiled inhaling the smell of cum in the air. 'I'm really sorry' Gray continued 'how can I make it up to you? Zach started to say how amazing it was but stopped when he heard Gray's next words.

'Do you want to fuck me?

Zach stopped dead in his tracks at the words. He slowly looked up and Gray to see a completely straight face, 'are you sure? Zach asked.

'I'm sure' Gray started 'besides if we don't it now we might never get another chance'. Zach was in shock, this definitely, not matter what happened, was the best day of his life.

Gray took the position on the patch of green grass. Zach looked at his awaiting brother on all fours, he wished he still had his phone to capture the greatest view he had ever seen, but he knew he'd never forget it.

Zach fell to his knees behind his younger brother. Zach placed his firm hands on Gray's ass cheeks and pulled them apart exposing the bright pink hole right before his eyes.

Zach's eyes were filled with lust as he buried his face between his brother's cheeks. Gray moaned and lurched forward not expecting this.

Zach assaulted Gray's ass with his tongue slobbering all over the bright pink hole. Zach held his tongue at the entrance before pushing forward breaking the seal.

Zach's tongue was enveloped by Gray's wet hole, the warmth coursing through both of their veins. Gray gasped in ecstasy letting his head drop.

After a few minutes Zach came up for air, only letting the smallest breaks for oxygen while he was tongue fucking his brother.

Zach grasped his own rod and waddled over to his brother, Zach hacked up a huge wad of spit and let it slowly drop onto his cock, massaging it with his hand.

He teased his brother by rubbing the head of his cock over the tight hole. Zach was about to move forward before stopping himself.

'Are you sure you want to do this? Zach asked still caring of his brother. Gray breathed slowly for a moment before responding, 'do it' Gray said in conclusion.

Zach looked over to his right and grabbed his underwear from their place on the ground. He leaned forward and shoved the pair deep into Gray's mouth, 'we don't want any unexpected friends' Zach said. Gray nodded and put his head down.

Zach placed his 7 inch cut cock at the very edge of Gray's hole, a tiny bit of his tip already trying to break through. Zach firmly grabbed Gray's thighs and took a deep breath.

BANG

Zach lurched forward as hard and fast as he possibly could, Zach's cock had nowhere to go but straight up Gray. Even with the underwear in his mouth Gray screamed so loudly it must have caught the attention of something. But neither of them were in the headspace to realise that.

Zach was grunting loudly as he thrust in and out of a screaming Gray. Gray was trying escape shaking his head trying to get Zach to stop. The underwear were so bunched up in Gray's mouth he couldn't spit them out, he had to yank them out with his hand.

'ZACH…OWWWW…PLEASE STOP…AHHHH' Gray screamed in agony. Zach held on tight to Gray and kept thrusting, 'when are you going to grow up and take it like a man? Zach grunted.

Gray's voice was hoarse and he couldn't yell anymore. Zach kept pounding away with all the energy a teenage boy could conjure.

'AHH FUCK YES' Zach yelled as he slammed into Gray, Gray's tight ass having no choice but to envelope Zach's cock.

Zach slammed once more but instead of pain, Gray felt something else. A moan escaped his lips as Zach thrusted into him, something was different, something wasn't painful.

Gray stopped resisting for a moment and he felt the feeling again, a feeling that made him moan and want more. After another minute, his pain had gone and was replaced by pleasure, Gray moaned Zach's name as thrust into him.

Zach's forehead was glistening with sweat and his back was dripping, Gray's shaggy hair was stuck to his face with his own sweat.

Zach was happy to see Gray moving his body back as he thrust forward, he knew Gray would like it.

It didn't take long before Gray erupted his third load of the day without even touching his cock. As Gray erupted his load onto the grass beneath him his ass constricted around Zach's cock.

Zach felt Gray's tight ass get tighter and it threw him over the edge. Zach thrust forward one last time and erupted own load deep into Gray. Gray's insides were flooded with a warmth he couldn't describe.

'OHHHH GOD FUCK GRAY' Zach gasped as he emptied himself into Gray, 'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH' Gray grunted in response.

Zach slowly pulled out of Gray with a pop, Zach's cum started to pour out onto the grass beneath him. Zach shut Gray's ass cheeks together wanting to make sure a part of him stayed inside Gray.

After a moment Zach let go and Gray's hole stayed shut locking the remaining cum inside. The pair rose to their feet, gasping for air.

Zach grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace, 'I'm so sorry I didn't stop' Zach said only then realizing how caught up in the moment he was. 'No' Gray responded 'you were right, if you hadn't kept going I never would have found the pleasure'.

Gray smiled and kissed brother and Zach kissed him back with a look of utter amazement, 'you're amazing' Zach said 'you really are amazing'. 'Yeah, I know' Gray laughed 'but my ass still hurts like a bitch'. The pair laughed as the put their clothes back on.

Zach's underwear were wet with the saliva of his brother but was more than happy to wear them.

Zach reached out his hand which was taken by Gray and the pair continued on their journey.

And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. I sort of wrote Claire out of the story because how can Owen have fun with the boys if she's there. If you have any ideas or feedback I'd love to hear it. But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jurassic Fuck

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Jurassic World. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This chapter was requested by a review I hope you enjoy.

After a while Owen had found the car, and the dinosaur that stopped it. Owen looked around but couldn't see anything, he checked the car for supplies but it was empty. He was about to turn back when heard something.

'Aaarrrggghhh…Zach…please…Ahhhhhh' Owen only heard a few bits but knew it had to be the boys. Owen raced in the direction of the sound, stumbling and falling trying to reach them.

After a while Owen came across a clearing, but there was no-one there, if the boys were here they aren't here now Owen thought to himself. Owen looked around and saw that an area of grass had been pressed down, like someone had been there for a while.

Owen jogged to the spot and saw two puddles of the same white goo, Owen smiled to himself at how dirty these boys were.

Owen got down as far as he could and inhaled, it had as strong smell. Owen ran his finger through it, it was still warm. Owen smiled from ear to ear and dived into the cum sucking up as much as he could from the grass.

Owen didn't care about a couple of blades of grass, he sucked up all the cum he could get only stopping when he had gotten every drop that wasn't mixed in with the dirt.

Owen stood to his feet and smiled having a pretty good day. Owen was no stranger to teenager cum, there were a lot of teenagers who strayed away from the park looking for adventure only to find Owen, who definitely taught them a lesson.

Owen snapped out of his memories of the teenagers he'd been with over the years and continued on to find the boys. Claire would have to wait he needed to meet these boys, his own cock almost breaking a hole in his pants.

The sun was slowly starting to set on Isla Nublar and the neither of the boys fancied walking in the dark, the pair found a nice clearing at the base of a big tree, the surrounding area was dense enough that they felt safe from harm, at least for the night.

There was still a glow from the disappearing sun casting long shadows across the ground. Zach and Gray were huddled close to each other to keep warm, Zach had his arm underneath Gray his hand cupping his ass. Gray had his head resting in the crook of Zach's neck.

Owen, reluctantly, stopped searching for the night, knowing the escalated danger of traveling at night. Owen curled up in a big hollowed out tree that had fallen over decades ago.

Owen lowered his hand into his pants and grabbed his still hard shaft letting his hand rest there as he drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the boys.

The next morning Zach woke up to a warm feeling downstairs, he blinked open his eyes and saw a raggy head of hair bouncing up and down on his cock.

He smiled and yawned reaching down and pushing Gray deeper on his cock, Gray gagged but kept sucking before looking up and making eye contact with his brother, with his cock still in his mouth.

'Good morning' Zach said groggily wiping the sleep from the corners of his eyes, Gray smiled and released Zach's cock with a pop from his mouth.

Gray shuffled up next to Zach and leaned against him, his reading resting on Zach's shoulder. Zach's cock was glistening with spit in the morning sun casting a long shadow.

'You know? Gray said, 'what's that? Zach replied, Gray thought for a moment trying to find the right words 'I don't want to leave this place' Gray said finally 'if we never came here we never would have been together, and if we ever get back then you'll have to go to college'.

Zach looked sad but didn't make eye contact with his brother, 'I know, but listen, whatever happens, we need to make the most of the time we have, because I might not even go to college, I don't think I could bare to leave you'.

Gray smiled and nuzzled in close to Zach's body, Zach stayed there for a minute before rising to his feet, Gray fell back onto his elbows looking up at his brother.

'Gray' Zach started 'today might be our last day, I don't know what will happen, but I do know how to make it a great day'. Gray smiled up at his brother, 'how? Gray questioned.

Zach didn't reply, instead he stripped off his clothes, his naked body basking in the early morning sun. 'Strip' Zach laughed, Gray immediately got to his feet and stripped away his own clothes.

Zach leaned down and kissed his brother, his hand dropped to Gray's cock and he started stroking it, Gray moaned into his brothers mouth, which gave Zach the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Gray's mouth.

Gray melted into the kiss, his knees buckling under him, this is a feeling that couldn't be replaced, it couldn't be repeated with someone else, this was a special feeling that they could only experience with each other.

Zach broke the kiss and attacked Gray's neck, making sure to leave a bright red mark that wouldn't go away anytime soon, Zach moved on to kissing his nipples, giving each one a bite which made Gray jump with excitement, a small amount of pre-cum forming on the tip of his cock.

Zach kissed down the middle of Gray's smooth soft chest, before stopping at the base of Gray's cock, Zach lightly kissed Gray's shaft until he reached his bright red cock head.

Zach passionately made out with the head of Gray's cock like it was his brothers mouth, Zach's tongue flickered out licking the little slit in Gray's cock, Gray's knees were so weak he started to fall to the ground in pleasure.

'Oh Zach' Gray moaned, 'are you ready for the good part? Zach asked with a smile, 'that wasn't it? Gray asked in shock, 'nope, the next parts even better'.

Gray didn't know what Zach had in mind until Zach got on his hands and knees and turned around, his ass sticking up in the air facing Gray.

'Are you sure? Gray asked in shock, 'as sure as I'll ever be' Zach responded nervous but eager. After all Gray was young how much could it really hurt?

Gray wobbled over on his knees until he was right behind Zach, he placed his palms on either side of Zach's slightly hairy ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Gray was greeted with a nice round pink hole, Gray thought it looked just like a pair of lips, and what do you do with lips.

Gray leant down so his face was looking right at Zach's hole, Gray dove in and kissed Zach's ass like he kissed his mouth.

Zach shuddered forward at the warm invasion, Gray pushed his tongue forward until Zach's ass gave up and opened, letting Gray's wet tongue slide effortlessly in.

Zach gasped louder than before and closed his eyes tight in pleasure, his nerves melting away.

After a minute of making out, Gray slipped his tongue out Zach's hole with a slurp sound, Zach moved his body back trying to feel the warm sensation.

Gray got back to his knees and lined his cock up with Zach's still slightly open hole.

BANG

Gray slammed into Zach with his rock hard cock, even though it wasn't as big as his own, it was the first one ever in him, so it hurt.

'AARRGGHH FUCK' Zach screamed.

Owen woke with a start, he sat bolt upright banging his head on the roof of the log. He rubbed his head and groggily slumped out of the log, stretching when he was clear.

Owen listened for what had woken him up. 'AARRGGHH' he could he someone yelling and it was very close, he silently followed the sound, and after only half a minute of walking he reached a giant tree. And whatever the sound was it was on the other side.

Owen quietly got his hopes up, knowing who it must be. As he silently moved around the tree he could he a slapping sound, which he instantly knew was the sound of balls slapping against an ass.

His cock was leaking so much pre-cum there was a wet patch forming on his pants. He bit his lip in anticipation and looked around the tree, and the sight was more than he could have hoped.

He saw what must be Gray slamming his slender body into what must be Zach. Gray was panting like he never had before, sweat dripping off his forehead and running down his back. His hair was wet against his face.

Zach was grunting, with a grimaced face but Owen could see the corners of his mouth forming an O. Zach's grunts ever so slightly became moans. And his eyes, instead of closed tight, were opening wide in pleasure.

Owen couldn't believe it, these boys were his soul mates, in the middle of a life and death situation they were too busy fucking to care.

Zach started to thrust his body backwards making sure he got all of Gray's cock he could. Gray being quite young did not last long, his thrusting became sporadic and his moans deep.

Gray gave one final thrust into Zach and his body gave out. He erupted his load deep into Zach, Zach felt his insides warm, which caused his own body to give out. Without even touching his cock Zach exploded his load onto the ground beneath him. Zach's ass constricted around Gray's cock causing him to erupt even more cum.

The pair's cocks dripped with cum as they softened, Gray's cock sliding out of Zach's ass with a torrent of cum close behind landing on the grass mixing with Zach's.

By this point Owen had his cock out of his pants and was jacking off furiously to the scene in front of him, Owen felt his own load start to move through his cock, but he clenched every muscle in his body until it subsided, he wanted to wait, he didn't want to waste his cum on the dirt.

Owen struggled to push his cock back into his pants, but managed after a moment, the boys were collapsed on the ground in each other's embrace, panting.

Owen stepped out from behind the tree, 'And here I was thinking you boys needed my help'.

And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, there will be more chapters, but I'd love to know what you want to see, so make sure to leave me a review and I'll try and make it happen. But anyway thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jurassic Fuck**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Jurassic World. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me this long to post another chapter but here it is finally. This may be one of the last chapters I do for this story, because I'm not really sure what else to do. If you can think of something then please let me know I would love to hear it.**

'Who are you? Zach questioned suspiciously.

'I was sent by your Aunt Claire to rescue you, but it looks like I don't need too' Owen smiled.

Gray gave a small chuckle, 'Well we could use a ride back to the park' Gray laughed.

'Sure thing, I don't have a car, but I know the way back, Aunt Claire is there waiting for you' Owen lied.

Owen knew how to get back in less than an hour, but he was going to take the boys the longest way he knew while telling them it was the quickest.

Owen wanted to have fun with the boys but he didn't know how to approach it. Usually it was one boy and if they weren't willing, well that's too bad. But with two boys he couldn't control the situation if they weren't willing.

Owen let them get dressed and he led them on their way back to the park. He told them about what happened with the Indominus and how it escaped to which Gray listened excitedly.

Zach fell behind as the trail was only wide enough for two people, Zach watched on as Owen would innocently touch Gray's shoulder or put his arm around his back leading him in different directions.

Zach hated Owen.

The sun was high in the sky glaring down at them all, the heat was rising and Owen stopped to take a break for a couple of hours while the day was at its hottest.

The three sat against a great tree with Owen and Gray's shoulder's slightly grazing each other. While Zach was a couple of roots over.

Gray was yawning every few minutes to which Owen suggested he have a nap while he stood guard. Gray reluctantly agreed all the walking and running had really caught up with him.

Once Gray was softly snoring Owen spoke to Zach, 'So how are you feeling about all this? Owen asked softly.

'How do you think I'm feeling? Zach spat back at him.

'Yeah I guess I know, Gray's a cute kid isn't he? Owen smiled gently putting a hand on Gray's leg.

'Ugh, I'm gonna take a piss' Zach said coldly walking away.

Zach wouldn't be willing so Owen had to try something else.

Owen double checked to make sure Gray was out and quietly went off in Zach's direction.

Zach was standing in front of a bush with his cock out, the last few drops had fallen and he was gently shaking his cock.

Owen took his chance and came up behind Zach grabbing him around the neck with his left arm.

Zach grunted and struggled as Owen used his other hand to reach around and tug on Zach's ever so slightly hardening cock.

Zach yelled and tried to escape but Owen was far too strong. 'Fuck you got a nice cock Zach' Owen smiled as he bit down on Zach's neck leaving a mark.

'Argh fuck, what are you doing? Let go of me' Zach struggled.

Owen pushed him to the ground and pulled off his belt, tying Zach's hands behind his back. Owen then pulled off Zach's belt and tied Zach's ankles together.

Leaving him on his stomach with his hands and legs useless. Zach started to yell louder, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Owen said 'remember where we are? If you scream every dinosaur on the island will be here in minutes' Owens warning shut Zach up.

'What do want with me? Zach spat at Owen.

'The same thing you want with Gray, some fun' Owen laughed.

'I don't have "fun" with Gray, I love him' Zach said.

'Okay then let me love you' Owen smiled.

Owen got on his knees and ripped of Zach's shirt leaving it in two pieces, Owen ran his hands up and down Zach's smooth back.

Zach shifted uncomfortably under the touch. Owen pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, 'Hold still' Owen said genuinely not wanting to hurt Zach. Owen cut up each pant leg and pulled away Zach's pants along with his underwear.

Zach was completely naked, tied up and face down in the grass, his ass might as well have had a welcome sign above it.

Owen slapped his hand down onto Zach's ass to which Zach grunted but couldn't deny the hardening downstairs.

Owen wasted no time in pulling out his cock and letting it slap onto Zach's ass. Owen gently spread Zach's cheeks, filled up his mouth and spat a huge wad of spit into Zach's crack.

Owen used his fingers to massage it over Zach's hole and into his ass. Owen rubbed his cock a little with spit to make it slide in easier.

Owen placed his cock head at Zach's hole and gently pressed the tip inside.

Zach moaned slightly, 'see I knew you'd enjoy it I mean who wouldn't want this cock in their ass' Owen boasted.

For many year's Owen never thought of himself as very good looking but one day he realised that he fucking was. So he thought he might as well act like it.

'If your gonna do it can you at least go slowly? Please, I've only ever had Gray's cock up my ass' Zach pleaded.

'Of course' Owen lied, he might die today he wasn't going to be having gentle boring sex.

Owen made sure his cock head was in and he was aimed in the right direction and BANG Owen slammed straight down into him so hard that Zach slid forward a little bit.

Zach was about to make their presence known over the whole island before Owen shoved Zach's torn underwear in his mouth muffling out the sounds.

Zach had tears streaming down his cheeks and his throat was sore from screaming into nothing.

Owen rolled his hips back and forth as hard and fast as he could. His could would almost slip out of Zach's hole before it was slammed back inside.

'FUCK, I needed this' Owen grunted loudly. Owen was clawing at Zach's back as he thrust in leaving bright red scratch marks over his back.

Zach banged his head against the ground and grunted, he'd rather be eaten than go through this. But after a couple of minutes Zach's cock was painfully hard against the grass.

'Argh…ow…fuck…oh…fuck…yessss' Zach's muffled grunts of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure.

Zach rolled his body against the grass giving Owen easier access. Owen could tell Zach was now loving it, everyone did eventually most boys just don't know it until Owen makes them.

Owen reached around and pulled the underwear from Zach's mouth. 'Turn me over' Zach said. Owen stopped and pulled out of Zach and flipped him over with one hand.

'Untie me' Zach said, Owen looked into his eyes before undoing the belts that kept him immobile.

Zach stretched his arms and legs out like you do when making a snow angel. Owen looked down and thought that Zach was an angel sent from heaven just for him.

'Well what are you waiting for? Zach questioned 'Fuck me'.

Owen didn't need to be told twice, Owen pulled off his vest and shirt, grabbed Zach's ankles and lifted them up resting them on his shoulders.

Owen guided his cock back into Zach's hole and continued his assault. But this time Zach was gently moaning as he was slammed into the grass.

Zach reached down and stroked his cock which was leaking with pre-cum. It only took a couple of minutes before Zach blew his load.

Zach shot his load straight up splattering Owen's face and chest. Owen blinked the cum from his eyes, licked his lips and shoved his cock deep inside Zach one last time.

Owen unloaded his own load deep inside Zach, Zach could feel his insides warming, Zach looked up at Owen and his cum covered face. Owen's face was twisted in pleasure, a look that would normally scare people away but on Owen, it looked incredible.

Owen stayed inside Zach until his cock was soft enough that it popped out on its own. No cum leaked from Zach's hole, Owen had cum so far into Zach that it couldn't find the way out, just how Owen liked it.

Owen stood up and reached out a hand pulling Zach to his feet as well. Owen placed his hand on Zach's waist and pulled their bodies together pressing the cum on Owen's chest between them.

Zach leaned up and Owen met his lips with his own, kissing Zach deeply as he squeezed on his ass. Zach had his arms around Owen's back feeling up and down a real man for a change.

Zach licked Owen's cum covered cheeks before kissing him again swapping the cum between their mouths with their tongues.

After a couple of minutes the pair broke away, Zach looked into Owen's eyes and, betraying his brother, Zach forgot Gray was even on the island with them.

'I just remembered something' Owen said as he stuffed his cock back into his jeans and pulled his shirt back on.

'What? Zach questioned.

'You don't have clothes anymore' Owen said hiding a smile.

'Oh…My…God, you are dead' Zach laughed as he pushed Owen, Owen laughed and jumped back as Zach chased him.

Zach ran and jumped at Owen who caught him in his arms, Zach rested his legs on either side of Owens waist as he leaned down and kissed Owen.

'But seriously though you have no clothes anymore' Owen said with a straight face.

'Yeah that will be interesting' Zach said looking down at his soft cock resting against Owens shirt.

'Here take this' Owen suggested putting Zach down and taking off his shirt again. Zach took the shirt and put it on while Owen put his vest back on.

Owen's shirt just reached down far enough to cover Zach's soft cock and while Owen's vest left his arms and chest visible it was enough to keep him going.

The pair started to head back to Gray, 'what are we going to tell him about why were both half naked? Zach questioned.

'We'll just wait and see if he asks' Owen laughed putting his arm over Zach's shoulder.

Once they made it back to the tree where Gray was sleeping, something was missing, Gray.

The spot where they left him was empty, Zach panicked and started calling out his name, Owen quickly put his hand over Zach's mouth and pulled him down against the tree.

Zach struggled until he heard a familiar thump not far away. The Indominus was only a few trees away but the slightest sound and she would hear them.

They heard it moving closer and just as it was about to go around their tree, it let loose the loudest roar they had ever heard. Owen and Zach threw their hands to their ears as the Indominus roared.

A moment later it started to run in the opposite direction, once they couldn't hear anything Owen looked around the tree and made sure it was gone before he let go of Zach.

'Where's Gray? Zach said with tears in his eyes.

'I don't know Zach, but Gray is smart, remember how I told him everything the Indominus could do? Owen asked.

'Yeah' Zach mumbled.

'Yeah, well then he'll know what to do, he would have heard that roar and no how to hide, he'll be fine Zach, I promise you' Owen said seriously.

Owen pulled Zach into a hug and Zach buried his face against Owen's chest, Owen could feel wet tears against his skin but he held Zach tightly.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, again I'm sorry it took so long, I just hope you actually enjoyed it if you were waiting for this chapter.**

 **I'd love to hear suggestions and ideas, juts leave me a review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jurassic Fuck**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Jurassic World. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

It was late in the afternoon and Owen and Zach still couldn't find Gray. Owen had found his tracks but continued to lose them, and as Gray got further away their chances of finding him before dark dwindled.

'We never should have left him' Zach said, Zach had been feeling guilty ever since he went for that damn piss and lost his brother.

'Were going to find him Zach, I know we will, he's knows what to do, we'll find him' Owen said trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Zach.

'But what if we…' Zach started but was interrupted by a loud squawk.

The pair looked up and dozens of dinosaurs were flying overhead.

Owen grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him into the bushes, Owen tripped on a root and fell onto his back pulling Zach on top of him.

Their faces were about an inch apart and the birds squawked loudly overhead but all they could see where each other's eyes.

Zach hated himself for whenever he looked at Owen he forgot about Gray. And when Owen looked into Zach's eyes he felt something that he hadn't felt before.

Normally Owen felt nothing but lust for the teenagers he found in the woods, but Zach, when he looked at Zach he felt more than lust.

Even when the birds had long since flown away the pair just stayed there, Owen couldn't describe what it felt like having Zach just laying on him. Owen didn't even feel the need for sex, just being close to Zach was enough.

Zach was the one who moved first. Zach definitely had strong feelings for Owen but until he could figure them out he still had a brother to find.

Gray was wandering about the woods looking for a trail to follow, he'd escaped the Indominus but was now alone.

Gray desperately tried to find his way back to the tree where he last saw Owen and Zach but with night quickly approaching there wasn't much of a chance.

Gray found a particularly dense part of bush and squeezed his way into it. There was no way the Indominus would be able to get there so he bunkered down for the night.

Zach and Owen had continued to look for Gray into the night. But Owen knew they had to stop, it was too dangerous even for him.

Zach reluctantly agreed and the pair found a dense looking area similar to Gray's and bunkered down themselves.

Owen was on his back and Zach was pressed against his side with his face pressed against Owen's chest. Owen had his arm around Zach and was making small circles with his finger on Zach's arm.

It didn't long before Zach drifted off to sleep closely followed by Owen.

Zach blinked his eyes open as the sun shone against his face. Zach could feel a warm sensation behind him and as he looked around he saw Owen was gently fucking him.

Owen's cock was slowly sliding in and out of Zach. Zach winced as his ass was still new to fucking but he rested his head back down on the grass.

'You're a deep sleeper' Owen whispered into Zach's ear.

'Mmmmmm' Zach moaned softly as Owen nibbled on his ear.

Now that Zach was awake Owen started to pick up the pace.

Owen flipped Zach onto his stomach and laid on top of him thrusting in and out of him deeper and faster.

Owen had slowly been fucking Zach for so long he was reaching his breaking point.

'AH…SHIT…FUCK…YES' Owen grunted loudly between breaths.

'OH…SHIT…YESS…FUCK ME OWEN' Zach grunted now fully awake.

Once Owen started thrusting erratically and panting heavily he pulled out of Zach.

Zach was surprised that when Owen's cock left his ass he missed it.

Owen flipped Zach over with one hand and used his other to jerk his cock.

Owen shuffled up Zach until his cock was hovering over Zach's face.

Owen jerked his cock one last time and erupted.

'AH FUCK YES ZACH TAKE MY CUM' Owen yelled loudly as his cock erupted over Zach.

Zach was moaning with his mouth open as the cum splattered over his face and into his mouth.

Owen squeezed the last few drops of cum from his cock and wiped them on Zach's bottom lip.

Zach's eyes were closed in pleasure and his head was resting gently on the grass. Owen quickly moved down Zach's body until his mouth was level with Zach's cock.

Owen rarely gave blow jobs but he was actually really wanting to give Zach one.

Owen wrapped his lips around the head of Zach's cock and slowly started to take it into his mouth.

Even though Owen rarely gave blowjobs he was very skilled.

Effortlessly making his way down Zach's shaft until his nose hit a small tangle of hair at the base of Zach's cock.

Zach was practically convulsing on the ground, with Gray's inexperienced mouth being his only blowjob, Owen's was off the charts.

'Ohmygoddontstop' Zach said quickly without taking a breath.

Owen smiled around Zach's cock as he bobbed up and down.

Zach didn't last much longer.

'Wait…AH…Owen stop…FUCKKKKKK' Zach said breathlessly trying to warn Owen but failing.

Zach's load blasted down Owen's throat, thick white ropes of hot teen cum blasted Owen's mouth as he backed off of Zach's cock.

Zach's last few spurts of cum splattered Owen's face.

Owen happily swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips. Owen couldn't even describe the taste of Zach.

It was something that he never wanted to live without.

Owen pulled Zach up into a seating posting and kissed him, both of their cum covered faces merged together. The pair could taste their own cum on the other persons face.

As Owen broke away he looked into Zach's eyes and Zach looked into his.

As Owen stared into Zach's cum covered face he couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Don't leave me Zach' Owen blurted out.

'What do you mean? Zach asked confused.

Owen took a deep breath before answering 'I mean, stay with me, on the island, you and Gray, I know we don't know each other but I have never in my life felt this way about someone, Zach I think I…' Owen paused briefly 'I know I love you'.

 **And that's the end of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it has taken me ages to write another chapter, but I just watched the movie again and I had to write more.**

 **Please let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you with comments or suggestions.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jurassic Fuck**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Jurassic World. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Hello, I know it has been ages since I last wrote a chapter for this story but I finally have.**

 **I should mention that the next chapter might be the last for this story, I love this story and I've had so much fun writing it, but I am honestly running out of ideas of what to do next.**

 **With the new movie coming closer that will open up a lot of new possibilities, it will bring in new locations, characters and storylines for more chapters, but it looks like Zach and Gray will not be in the new movie so I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet.**

 **So please let me know if you would like to see this story continue into the events of the second movie and if you would like to see more of Zach or Gray or if I should just write them out of the story altogether and start again with Owen and some new characters.**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Gray blinked his eyes open trying to block out the scattered rays of sunshine breaking through the bush.

He yawned heavily and wiped the sleep from his eyes, he stayed still for quite a while trying to listen for any signs of danger.

But once he was sure the Indominus wasn't around he crept out from the bush and walked back into the open.

'Now what? Gray said quietly to himself contemplating his next step.

Gray knew better than to yell for Zach and Owen but that was the only thing he could think of.

Deciding against it, Gray walked back into the bush to piss. Gray unzipped his shorts and pulled out his cock, as he held his penis he couldn't help but think of Zach's.

Gray wished he was back with Zach even more than getting off of the island.

When Gray was finished he put his dick away and set out of the bush in search of something, anything.

It wasn't long before Gray heard the sound of twigs breaking, instinctively Gray dove into some nearby bushes.

But as Gray listened closer he could hear voices, he heard the words 'stay', 'Zach' and 'love'.

Gray recognised the voice and his brother's name and jumped out of the bushes, he could see two shadows in the bush and creeped in surprising Zach and Owen.

When Zach saw Gray he completely forgot to answer Owen about his declaration of love.

'GRAY' Zach yelled as he pulled his brother into a tight hug.

'Where have you been? Zach said welling up with tears.

Zach smashed his lips against Gray's as he held him tightly.

'Where have I been?' Gray started when he broke away from Zach 'where have you been? You weren't there when I woke up so I went looking for you'.

Zach let go of Gray and sat back on the grass, he turned to face Owen as Owen pulled Gray into a tight bear hug.

'I'm so glad you're alright' Owen said holding Gray.

As Zach looked at Owen holding Gray his mind started to race, imagining a life on the island.

 _Owen was laying in the middle of the bed naked with the sheet pulled up to his waist._

 _Zach and Gray were on either side of him equally as naked and Owen had his arms under their backs._

 _The sun was shining through the window onto Zach's face._

 _Zach blinked open his eyes and sat up in the bed, looking over he saw Gray roll closer to Owen who still had his arm tightly around him._

 _Zach carefully stepped out of the bed without waking them up and walked to the window._

 _Looking out Zach saw the ocean and to his left there were trees and to his right was an open area with a motorbike in the middle._

' _Zach' Owen said softly._

 _Zach turned around and saw Owen staring at him with Gray still asleep in his strong arms._

' _Zach' Owen said a little louder._

'Zach' Owen said again.

Zach shook his head and saw he was still in the bushes with Gray just letting go from hugging Owen.

'Sorry, I was just…uh…thinking' Zach said awkwardly.

Owen looked at him sideways but didn't push it any further.

'So Gray what happened? Owen asked.

'Well' Gray started 'when I woke up and saw neither of you were there I went looking, but I guess I went the wrong way because when I was about halfway through the clearing the Indominus saw me and roared'.

'That must have been the roar we heard' Owen interrupted looking at Zach.

Gray continued, 'so I ran as fast as I could and luckily I ran into the trees where she couldn't follow, and after being as quiet as possible she gave up and left. Since then I've been looking for you' Gray finished telling his story.

'I'm so sorry I ever left you' Zach said pulling his brother into another hug, 'from now on wherever you go, I go' Zach said looking at Owen over Gray's shoulder.

Owen rose to his feet and stumbled out of the bushes, he couldn't be near Zach right now.

Owen could see Zach felt something for him but if Gray wanted to leave than he knew nothing could make Zach stay.

Owen knew the only way to be with Zach, was to be with Gray.

After a moment, Owen heard the boys stumble out behind him.

Zach couldn't look Owen in the eyes, he felt too guilty about not answering Owen.

The truth was that Zach could imagine a future on the island with Owen, Zach loved his parents but he knew he could never be with Gray if they left the island.

Zach knew the only way to be with Gray, was to be with Owen.

'What happened to your clothes by the way?' Gray questioned.

'Long story, I'll explain on the way' Zach replied.

'So where do we go from here?' Gray asked.

Owen looked around for a moment before responding, 'that way' he said finally pointing to a large open area.

'That's pretty exposed' Zach said.

'It is, but it's the quickest way back' Owen replied.

So the trio walked, hours seemed to pass and the only thing changing was the scenery.

They had made it through the clearing without any trouble and had made it past forests, bushlands, creeks, rivers and lakes.

All beautiful areas but nothing that gave Zach or Gray any indication of where they were or how far it was back to the park.

Owen continually swore he knew where he was going each time he was questioned by the boys.

Owen wasn't lying when he said he knew where he was going, he knew so well in fact that he was able to avoid any roads, attractions, signs and any indication of a reference point to where they were in the park.

He needed more time with the boys, especially Gray.

He needed to convince Gray to stay with him on the island because if Gray stayed, Zach stayed.

Owen liked Gray, a lot, but as not much more than Zach's brother.

Zach was the one Owen wanted and if that meant having Gray as well, it was a small price to pay.

It was around midday when they finally stopped.

Owen could tell the boys were exhausted, he could have gone on for hours but he was used to life on the island and physical activity wasn't a problem for him.

The younger boys collapsed against a large tree in the small damp clearing where they had stopped.

The canopy of trees only allowed speckled sunlight to filter through and dot the wet ground.

Before letting himself rest, Owen scoped out the surrounding area for any danger and also their next direction of travel.

When he was done he made his way back the boys and was happy at what he saw.

Zach's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, fast asleep.

Gray on the other hand was awake, fiddling with a stick he had picked up off of the ground.

Owen quietly sat down next to Gray and placed his hand on Gray's thigh.

Gray looked up at Owen with those young eyes and Owen understood why Zach couldn't leave him.

'How are you going with everything?' Owen whispered so he wouldn't wake Zach up.

'I'm ok, how are you?' Gray replied.

Owen smiled, that was cute.

'I'm good' Owen said.

The pair were silent for a moment before Gray broke the silence.

'Can I suck your dick?' Gray asked.

Owen wasn't sure he had heard Gray correctly.

'Uh…y-yeah, of course' Owen stuttered back.

Owen was happy to be getting a blowjob it was just he was surprised at how direct someone so young could be.

Owen leaned back as Gray shuffled around between his legs.

'Hang on, why do you want to do this?' Owen asked.

'Because of Zach, I want to get better for him and I need to practice' Gray replied.

Owen nodded.

Gray reached down and un-buckled Owen's belt and sliding it out he dropped it onto the ground.

The buckle clinked together which made Zach roll over but he didn't wake up.

Gray proceeded even more slowly and quietly than before.

Gray unbuttoned and unzipped Owen's jeans but didn't pull them down, he just needed access to his cock.

Owen's cock had already grown to its full length in its cotton prison.

Gray grabbed the waistband and lifting it up he reached inside just enough to grasp onto Owen's cock and pull it out.

Owen's cock stood tall and as hard as a tree.

Gray hadn't seen Owen's cock before and it made his own cock go instantly hard.

It was so big and thick, Gray couldn't believe it, he didn't even know how he was going to fit it into his mouth.

But he definitely wanted to try.

Gray grasped the shaft in his tiny hand which made Owen's cock pulse.

Gray jerked Owen's cock a few times before bending his head closer to it.

Gray stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Owen's cock, earning quiet moans from the older man.

With confirmation he was doing a good job, Gray took the head into his mouth and started sucking it.

Owen reached his hand down and gently placed it on the back of Gray's head.

Owen pushed Gray's head down, forcing more of his cock into Gray's throat.

Gray gagged a couple times but allowed himself to be pushed down.

Gray was about halfway down Owen's cock before he had to back off.

Owen knew he needed Gray to want to stay with him so he let Gray back off.

'Was that alright?' Owen asked.

'Yeah, it was hot, I think I'm getting better, I want to try again' Gray said going back down and taking Owen's cock into his mouth again.

Like before, Owen gave Gray a helping hand by pushing him further down his cock until Gray had to back off again.

The pair repeated this process five more times.

But it was working, Gray managed to take a little more of Owen's cock every time.

He still couldn't make it all the way but he managed to take a good three quarters down his throat.

From all the stimulation his cock was receiving, especially around the head, Owen was getting close to cumming.

'Hargh hargh hargh' Owen breathed out heavily, stopping himself from grunting.

Gray was thrilled that he was having a positive effect on Owen and started sucking a little faster.

'Gray' Owen whispered.

Gray didn't hear and kept sucking.

'Gray' Owen said a little louder.

Gray was too focused on the task at hand to hear Owen.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum' Owen moaned quietly.

A few moments later, cum raced through Owen's shaft and exploded into Gray's mouth.

Gray jumped back in surprise as the last few spurts of cum splattered against his face.

'Argh fuckkkkkk' Owen moaned being as quiet as he could.

Gray swallowed what was left in his mouth and licked his lips.

'Thanks for your help, it was great' Gray smiled to Owen.

'Any time, buddy' Owen smiled back, looking at the drop of cum that was sitting on Gray's chin.

Gray moved back to his positon agasint the tree and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep himself.

It was only midday but even Owen couldn't deny he was a little tired and seeing Zach and Gray so comfy he couldn't resist having a small nap.

Owen as quietly and as carefully as he could, stood up and moved over to Zach.

Owen got onto knees and laid down behind Zach, he carefully snuck his arm over Zach's stomach and held him close to his body as he closed his eyes.

Zach snuggled in against Owen as the three of them fell asleep.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know this chapter didn't have a lot of sexual activity, but I did want to have at least something in it.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see in future chapters.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
